Brave Heart
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. AU. TERMINADO. Ella era una dama muy importante, con un futuro de estatus social y riquezas. Él era un sanguinario y temible apache, el guerrero favorito de los grandes espíritus. . . y la quería para él. NEW CAP: 12.
1. Chapter 1

**. Brave heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _17-MAY-10_

 _05-ABR-11_

 _Capítulo I._

* * *

 _Ella era una dama muy importante, con un futuro de estatus social y riquezas. Él era un sanguinario y temible apache, el guerrero favorito de los grandes espíritus. . . y la quería para él._

* * *

Una elegante carreta recorría a paso tranquilo las llanuras de Norteamérica.

En su interior, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos dorados admiraba el paisaje con un ceño fruncido en su lindo rostro.

¿Por qué tenía ella que dejar la comodidad, lujos y modernidad de la grandiosa ciudad, para venir a un... pueblecillo que apenas se formaba?.

 _"¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que mi padre ambicione que su banco sea el primero en este territorio?."_

Se preguntaba mentalmente la dama, con cierta apatía.

Los negocios de su padre ciertamente estaban fuera del interés de la jovencita.

A sus tiernos diecinueve años, la vida de Anna Kyouyama podía resumirse en fiestas de sociedad, bailes, lujos y comodidad. Así es su glamoroso estilo de vida no iba para nada con estos paisajes tan. . . rurales.

Y sin embargo, no pudo oponerse a su padre, Fausto, cuando este le pidió que lo acompañase a Texas.

 _"Es mi única familia... ¿qué más podía hacer?."_

Anna fijó la mirada en el paisaje más allá de la ventana de la carreta. Tenía entendido que aún faltaban un par de días de camino para llegar a su nuevo hogar.

La rubia iba pensando en lo aburrida que sería la estancia en aquella región calurosa y seca, cuando de pronto, algo en el paisaje llamó su atención; una sombra que se movía entre los arbustos. La Kyouyama enfocó los ojos en ese punto en específico y lo que vio la dejó helada.

De pronto, un hombre de piel morena y adorno de plumas sobre su cabello, se alzó de entre los arbustos, abandonando su escondite, y profiriendo un grito de guerra que la chica jamás había oído.

 **~ ¡ Indiosss !...**

Gritó el cochero al tiempo en que forzaba a los caballos a emprender marcha a toda velocidad.

Anna no se dio cuenta de en qué momento o de donde salieron tantos nativos, tampoco entendía muy bien la delicada situación en que se hallaba, ignorante de los peligros de lugares como este.

Solo la intuición le decía que las cosas se iban a poner feas.

 **~ ¡¿Qué demo...?!**

El corazón de la mujer se aceleró al sentir el repentino frene de la carreta.

Tres indios se habían cruzado en el camino, obligando a los caballos a detenerse.

La Kyouyama se acercó ligeramente a la ventana, curiosa por saber que era lo que acontecía allá afuera, más al ver el cuerpo de su cochero tirado a un costado de la carreta, con dos o tres flechas clavadas en su cuerpo, la hizo retroceder y refugiarse inútilmente en uno de los acolchados rincones de su transporte... esperando lo peor.

Provenientes del exterior, los gritos de pelea seguían escuchándose y las ventanas habían sido destrozadas.

No demoraron los atacantes en hacer añicos la puerta de la carreta y descubrir a la pobre muchacha que se negaba a ser presa de esos bandidos.

Uno de los nativos la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a salir de su escondite. Fue tan brusco, que Anna terminó cayendo en la tierra, en medio de todo un grupo de indios.

Ella alzó la mirada. ""¡Dios mío, ten piedad!."" Rogaba en silencio, más su semblante no era precisamente el de una damisela en peligro. Por el contrario, la Kyouyama hizo gala de su fuerte carácter y dedicó una mirada de desprecio y superioridad al grupo de nativos, intimidando, increíblemente, a más de uno.

Pronto, la rubia vio como algunos indios se dedicaban a saquear sus cosas, buscando algo que pudiese serles de utilidad.

 **~ ¡Suelten mis cosas, malditos ladrones!.**

Reclamó la mujer, más uno de esos tipos la sujetó con fuerza; impidiéndole el recuperar sus pertenencias.

 **~ Déjenla, yo me haré cargo.**

Tras unos momentos de confusión, la rubia se giró al escuchar la fuerte y autoritaria voz del que, supuso, era el líder.

Ante ella, se mostró un hombre montando a caballo, de largos cabellos castaños, piel canela, como el resto de la tribu, pero sus ojos. . . eran tan distintos, había en ellos tantas cosas que la chica no pudo descifrar, pero tenía gran curiosidad por descubrir.

Quizá por ello, quedó hipnotizada y no pudo apartar su mirar de aquellos ojos tan profundos y oscuros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Después de años, vuelvo a esta sección de ffnet.

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta historia.

La inspiración, surgió después de ver la serie animada "El último de los Mohicanos" y de leer el libro también, aunque, como las regiones son distintas, la trama se basa más en series estadounidenses como "Doctor Quinn" ^^' .

Parte de la trama de Shaman King se basa en creencias nativas americanas, en el doblaje latino, la tribu de Silver y de la vida pasada de Hao, eran los "Apaches", así que por ese lado, fue sencillo idear esta historia.

Lo que me fue difícil fue elegir un título para este fanfiction. Al final, me decidí por "Brave Heart", en parte por el tema musical y porque suena bien para un nombre apache, ¿no? ^0^ .

Espero no haber cambiado mucho la forma de ser de los personajes.

Por cierto, Yoh no existe en este fic.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo II._

* * *

Mirarlo fijamente por unos instantes fue suficiente para aceptar, en silencio, lo apuesto que era ese hombre. Su piel canela y el largo cabello castaño, bien cuidado a pesar de su condición de guerrero.

Anna siempre imaginó a los indios como sujetos toscos y nada guapos, pero este hombre frente a ella. . . era todo lo contrario a sus suposiciones.

El apache, por su parte, quedó maravillado con la imagen de esa mujer. Él despreciaba a los caras pálidas, por ello nunca volteó a ver a sus mujeres con interés. Pero ella. . . su larga cabellera brillaba como el sol, su rostro era hermoso, sin duda, su blanca piel le recordaba la nieve pura que cubría sus tierras durante el invierno. Y sus ojos. . . en ellos se reflejaba la más hermosa y clara de las noches, llena de estrellas, iluminándola.

En ese instante, el moreno decidió que quería a esa mujer para él.

La miró de pies a cabeza, la juzgó tan frágil y delicada; esa impresión sumada a su creciente interés por ella, lo hizo querer ser amable, así que la invitó a montar su caballo. . . con él, para que lo acompañase de regreso a su aldea.

 **~ ¡Sube, mujer!.**

El moreno, montado en su caballo rojizo, estiró el brazo hacia la joven, invitándola.

Ella solo era consciente de haber escuchado su perfecto inglés.

 _"Por lo menos uno de ellos es civilizado."_

Pensó la rubia.

No obstante, importándole poco su delicada situación, no pudo evitar el reclamar el trato tan irrespetuoso.

 **~ No sea grosero. Soy Anna Kyouyama, hija de...**

 **~ ¿Anna?. Es un nombre demasiado hermoso para una simple prisionera.**

Los ojos negros de la joven se destiñeron. Primero al verse interrumpida por el indio, luego por las palabras de este.

 **~ ¿Pri, Prisionera?. ¡¿Acaso no sabe usted quién soy yo?!. Soy la hija de Fausto VIII, uno de los hombres más influyentes, no solo de ese pueblito.** -Decía ella, señalando la dirección a donde iba.- **... ¡ sino de todo el país !.**

El moreno sonrió, entre complacido y divertido con la reacción de la mujer.

 **~ Hao. Jefe de la tribu de los Apaches, los más fieros y poderosos de toda esta tierra.**

La rubia hizo un puchero, estuvo a punto de echarle en cara a ese atrevido que su posición era nada en comparación con la de su padre. Más ese hombre de pronto la miró con cierto rencor.

 **~ Soy conocido y temido por todas las tribus. ¿Qué es un cara pálida cobarde en comparación con un gran jefe apache?.**

Le preguntó. Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por sus guerreros, quienes en seguida lanzaron gritos de orgullo hacia su raza y su líder.

La Kyouyama desistió por esa ocasión.

Tal vez su voz fue opacada por la de todos esos indios, pero ni aun así su semblante dejó de ser airoso y despectivo para cada uno de los nativos, especialmente para el joven jefe.

 **~ ¡Sube!.**

Volvió a invitarla el pelilargo, esta vez en una clara orden, más la chica, obstinada, se negó.

 **~ ¡Que no lo engañe mi apariencia, guerrero, tengo piernas fuertes y prefiero cansarlas a compartir un viaje a caballo con usted!.**

Hao dobló las cejas con enfado; sus ojos llameando por la ira al verse despreciado por una simple mujer blanca.

 **~ Te arrepentirás y vendrás a mí rogando que mi caballo te lleve.**

 **~ No cuente usted con ello.**

Y dicho esto, la Kyouyama inició camino, sin pretender seguir a ese hombre despreciable.

El castaño la siguió con la mirada. Vaya mujer más necia y caprichosa, pero pronto la haría ver que en su aldea, con los apaches, esa obstinación no la llevaría a ningún lado y por el contrario, le traería más de un problema.

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El moreno dio indicaciones a sus guerreros de tomar solo las cosas que realmente pudiesen serles útiles de la ya destrozada carreta.

Para Hao, lo más valioso era la mujer de dorados cabellos, aquella que se negaba a ser una buena prisionera, sumisa y temerosa. Las posesiones más valiosas siempre se las quedaba él. . . y esta, sin duda, era la más hermosa y valiosa de todas.

El pelilargo sonrió emprendiendo marcha. Sus ojos clavados en la espalda de la joven blanca. Le gustaba lo que veía. Por ello se había atrevido a tomarla como prisionera, cuando en otras ocasiones en que también se encontró con mujeres blancas, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlas, ignorándolas al considerarlas inferiores; incluso, permitiéndole a alguno de sus guerreros el quedarse con alguna.

Hao volvió a sonreír, esa chiquilla le causaba una curiosidad desmedida, a pesar de su profundo odio y rencor por la gente blanca, ella, Anna...

 _"Me intriga... quiero conocerla."_

Este pensamiento confundió y molestó al apache, quien, movido por estas emociones, apresuró de forma brusca a la mujer frente a él. En ese instante, a pesar de la excesiva seguridad que demostraba, Anna se sabía y sentía desprotegida por primera vez en su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Quería que Anna tuviese una actitud valiente y altiva, aun a pesar de no encontrarse en una situación fácil.

Igual quise que Hao mostrara esa atracción que se manifiesta tanto en el manga, como en el anime.

Por supuesto, esto apenas comienza y esta pareja va a tener problemas y muchas, muchas riñas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Angeline-dbz.** Gracias por interesarte en este fic. Me gustó el libro de los Mohicanos, pero la serie animada tenía cosas que me atrajeron mucho. Ojalá te guste este segundo cap.

 **Higushi.** Gracias. Son varios caps y habrá un poquito sobre la forma en que vive la tribu.

 **Mary.** Muchas gracias. Espero te guste el fic que, por ahora, es el último de SK. Aunque tengo una idea que he querido escribir.

 **SakuraXmikan17.** Hola, aquí un nuevo cap, espero que también te guste.

 **Isa Dreyar.** Gracias por leer mis fics de SK, que son muchos. Me es grato saber que influí en tu gusto por el HAOxANNA. Son linda pareja. Te dejo este nuevo cap.

 **Maeda Ai.** Como dices, la forma de vestir de Hao hace imaginarlo como un apache. Quizá la época en que se basa el fic, me fue difícil plasmar a una Anna más fría.

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo III._

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Hao y sus guerreros fueron recibidos con gritos de orgullo y victoria tan característicos de los nativos americanos.

Aquello, más que una aldea, parecía más bien un campamento.

Anna se sentía tan alejada de la civilización, por lo que sus ojos negros no disimularon el disgusto y rechazo a ese lugar.

 **~ ¿Qué pasa, señorita?. ¿A caso mi aldea y mi gente es tan poca cosa para usted?.**

Preguntó el Asakura con burla; una sonrisa de victoria estampada en su cara cuando la chica cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro.

Por supuesto que esto era inadmisible para una mujer de alta sociedad como ella, acostumbrada a hospedarse en los hoteles más lujosos del mundo. Y venir a dar a un lugar que ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa, peor aún, como prisionera, bueno. . . sus ánimos estaban por los suelos.

La Kyouyama no podía sentirse más humillada, pero no le daría a ese bárbaro el gusto de verla perder el control, ya disfrutaría ella la venganza cuando su padre enviase al comisario y sus hombres a rescatarla.

Hao dio órdenes de que la llevasen a su tipi, también pidió a un grupo de ancianas que la preparasen para él, lo cual sorprendió a las mujeres. Nunca antes su líder se había quedado con las mujeres que capturaban de poblados cercanos o de las diligencias.

Pensaban que, la suerte de esa jovencita sería como la de muchas otras, regaladas a alguno de los guerreros o abandonadas en las cercanías de algún pueblo cara pálida.

 **~ ¿Qué esperan?.**

Las apresuró el pelilargo, irritado por la reacción de las mujeres.

Dio media vuelta para reunirse con sus guerreros de mayor confianza, mientras veía como se llevaban a la mujer de largos cabellos de sol.

 **~ Vaya, vaya. . . así que ella es la desafortunada.**

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, recibió a su amigo y jefe con aquella broma carente de humor.

 **~ Querrás decir afortunada.**

 **~ No, desafortunada, la pobre chica tendrá que soportar tu mal carácter.**

Ambos hombres rieron. Hao debía admitir que quizás Ren tenía razón, él no era muy paciente que digamos.

 **~ ¿Estás seguro de esto, Hao?.**

El pelilargo se giró donde el autor de aquella pregunta, encontrándose con un joven guerrero de azulinos cabellos que, con navaja en mano, parecía fabricar lo que sería el mango de un machete.

 **~ ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Horo Horo?.**

El peliazul dejó un momento su trabajo, fijando sus oscuros ojos en los de su jefe apache.

 **~ Ella no es como las anteriores, que lloran aterradas y ruegan piedad.**

 **~ Lo sé, por eso la elegí.**

Horokeu dobló la boca. ¿Cómo hacerle ver a ese hombre la delicada situación?.

 **~ ¡ La dañarás !.**

 **~ ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?, la quiero para mi, jamás la lastimaría.**

 **~ Pues ella no parece compartir ese deseo tuyo, no se ve muy dócil.**

 **~ Es solo cuestión de enseñarle quien manda.**

El peliazul sonrió con ironía. Hao había dado en el clavo sin necesidad de decírselo él mismo.

 **~ No creo que ella quiera ser la que obedezca.**

El Asakura torció la boca ante la afirmación de su amigo y guerrero. Ya se estaba aburriendo de esa conversación.

Ese hombre simplemente no lo entendería nunca. ¿Por qué?. Porque Horo Horo era mitad apache; su madre fue una blanca, por eso era tan amable y blando con las mujeres caras pálida. Por eso mismo, tomó como esposa a una chica que, como Anna, había sido capturada mientras cruzaba las extensas llanuras del territorio.

Tamao, una chiquilla de inusuales cabellos rosas, tan frágil y débil, que el moreno dudaba mucho que ella pudiese con la vida que su gente llevaba. Hao ni siquiera creía que la joven pudiese darle un hijo a su amigo.

 **~ Tal vez. . . creo que tu Anna y mi Tamao se parecen mucho.**

Horo Horo susurró, como si adivinase que el pelilargo pensaba en Tamao, más aquello solo eran reflejos de los pensamientos que preocupaban al peliazul.

 **~ ¿Dé que hablas?.**

El Usui suspiró; su jefe ya estaba liberando su impaciencia.

 **~ Tendrás que develarlo por ti mismo, jefe.**

Fastidiado, el Asakura apretó los dientes. Ese imbécil peliazul solo trataba de molestarlo.

Horo se alejó donde su esposa. Hao torció la boca ante la escena llena de ternura, de esos dos abrazándose y besándose en medio de la aldea. El moreno no comprendía ni aprobaba la vida que llevaba su amigo, quien era más tranquilo que los apaches puros.

Y casi siempre, una sincera sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, y cuando regresaban de cacería él siempre corría al encuentro de su chica pelirosa, casi con desesperación.

El moreno no sabía si Horokeu estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su esposa, o buscaba calmar su conciencia cuando hacían algo que él consideraba deshonroso.

 _"Quizás sea un poco de ambas razones."_

Pensaba el jefe apache, de pronto, preocupado por terminar como su guerreo de azulinos cabellos. . . irremediablemente atado a una mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Sé que los nombres de la gente de estas tribus se caracterizaban por simbolizar ya sea animales, naturaleza, etc.

Igual no había apellidos, pero no podía dejar de usarlos por eso, a pesar de que Hao es apache, de vez en cuando me refiero a él como "Asakura".

Es solo para identificarlo, así como a otros personajes. Lo cual considero algo así como. . . un bien necesario ^^ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Isa Dreyar.** Gracias; creo que en este cap la personalidad de ambos fue más cercana a la del anime. Así como te pasa a ti, este cap me recuerda a como se conocieron en el anime y manga.

 **Maeda Ai.** A veces me resulta difícil que las personalidades concuerden, pero sigo tratando.

 **AHeartbeat.** Muchas gracias. Me ha pasado igual, el trabajo, la casa, muchas cosas me hacen difícil seguir con los fics, en parte por ello ya no publico tan  
seguido T_T. Aun tengo un par de ideas sobre esta pareja, pero son ideas, la falta de tiempo no me ha permitido escribir, ojalá pueda retomarlas. Un Hao  
vampiro me suena bien... posesivo y fuera de control jeje.

.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo IV._

* * *

Anna sufría lo que al parecer era un ataque de nervios.

Su miedo comenzó después de que algunas ancianas la llevaran a ese lugar para bañarla y vestirla con ropas propias de esos salvajes, un vestido similar al que ellas usaban, pero más hermoso y, debía admitirlo, mucho más fino.

No entendía lo que allí pasaba y por más que exigía que le explicasen la situación, las ancianas solo reían con complicidad. Le hablaban, pero Anna no entendía su lenguaje. Hasta que una joven mujer entró al tipi.

La Kyouyama la escudriñó por unos segundos, ella no era de la tribu, eso era obvio, su piel blanca, sus cabellos rosas y sus ojos del mismo color. La presencia de esa chica, especialmente la sonrisa cálida que le dedicó, le dio tranquilidad a la rubia.

La recién llegada dijo algo en una lengua que Anna no pudo entender, así que dio por hecho que se comunicaba con las ancianas, quienes segundos después las dejaron a solas.

 **~ Mi nombre es Tamao, ¡mucho gusto!.**

La rubia no respondió, ligeramente sorprendida por la presencia de aquella mujer que, ahora se daba cuenta, debía ser de su misma edad.

 **~ ¿Cuál es su nombre?.**

 **~ A-¡Anna!.**

La rubia reaccionó cuando la pelirosa le volvió a hablar, más aun cuando su sonrisa pareció ensancharse, tranquilizando a la joven de negros ojos, brindándole confianza.

 **~ También. . . ¡la raptaron!.**

Aquello no fue una pregunta.

Las circunstancias eran obvias. La rubia desvió mirada, estaba muy tensa, la situación era muy delicada. Tamao se acercó y le tomó las manos con las propias gentilmente.

 **~ ¡Tranquila, todo estará bien!.**

Le decía la pelirosa con una dulce sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

 **~ Entonces, tú puedes decirme si podré huir o si ellos me liberarán. Tal vez quieran una recompensa.**

Tamao dobló las cejas con pesar y su linda sonrisa se borró. La hermosa y refinada mujer no comprendía la delicada situación y además no entendía la vida que llevaban los apaches. Que ni se le ocurriera hablar de recompensa frente a ellos, mucho menos frente a Hao, pues seguro lo tomaría como una grave afrenta y la castigaría por ello.

 **~ ¿Tamao?.**

La joven dio un ligero respingo al escuchar su nombre; se había perdido en un montón de suposiciones.

La pelirosa se atrevió a acariciar los largos cabellos dorados de la otra mujer. Iba a prevenirla de las razones por las que Hao la había llevado hasta allí, especialmente la razón de encontrarse en ese momento en el tipi del jefe, de Hao.

 **~ La quiere para él.**

 **~ ¡¿Qué?!.**

Tamao le soltó así nada más, la noche que se avecinaba para la rubia, y su respectivo sufrir; no podía dulcificar las cosas con palabras rebuscadas o mentiras blancas.

 **~ Lo entiende, ¿verdad?.**

Los ojos de Anna se destiñeron por la sorpresa; su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, incrédula por lo que escuchaba.

La pelirosa estaba segura que la mujer frente a ella rompería en llanto, pero en cambio se puso histérica y comenzó a maldecir a toda la aldea, a los "bandidos" que la habían privado de su libertad y a su bárbaro jefe que pretendía aprovecharse de una inocente e indefensa mujer.

 **~ ¿Cómo se atreven?. ¿A caso no saben ellos quién soy?, Fausto VIII es mi padre, soy muy importante en la sociedad americana. ¿Cree ese salvaje que puede tomarme como a cualquiera de las mujeres de su tribu?. ¡ JAMÁS !.**

Tamao se asustó. Los gritos de la rubia seguro se escucharon por toda la aldea. Y aunque casi nadie podía entender su idioma, había algunos que si, y uno de ellos era precisamente Hao.

 **~ Señorita Anna, no, no, ¡cálmese!. Tiene que aceptarlo, no puede hacer nada para evitarlo y Hao no cambiará de idea, está encaprichado con usted. Tal vez. . . hasta deba sentirse halagada, él nunca ha tomado a una mujer blanca y. . .**

 **~ ¡¿Qué?!, ¿halagada?!. . . ¿de que pretendan abusar de mi?. Aunque sea el jefe de una tribu, ese hombre no es digno de mí !.**

La pelirosa se alejó un par de pasos, sus pupilas descoloridas ante el temor.

Ahora seguro habían escuchado los gritos de la rubia. No se equivocó. En instantes, Hao apareció en la tienda, mirando con lúgubre seriedad a ambas mujeres, en especial a la rubia.

 **~ ¡ Fuera !.**

Pronunció con tranquilidad, refiriéndose a Tamao, quien no vaciló un segundo.

 **~ ¡ Tamao !.**

La llamó Anna, esperanzada a que la chica no la dejase sola con ese bárbaro.

La jovencita se giró un instante, su mirada se cruzó con la de Anna.

 **~ Lo siento, yo. . . ¡ lo siento !.**

Susurró con voz quebradiza para finalmente abandonar el tipi, dejando en la soledad a la pareja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Mal momento para terminar el cap, lo sé ^-^.

Saben lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo: LEMON.

No había otro personaje mejor que Tamao para interpretar ese papel de amiga, confidente y hasta traductora.

Creo que su dulzura era esencial para este capítulo.

También creo que la reacción de Anna está acorde con su personalidad en el anime, aunque más caprichosa ¬¬'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Isa Dreyar.** Yo igual primero vi el anime. En cuanto a Ren, bueno aquí todos son apaches, aunque es medio raro considerando sus físicos, como en el caso de Ren. Igual con Horo y con Ryu es medio difícil relacionarlos con alguna tribu cuando su aspecto no coincide, pero bueno, quería usarlos a todos ellos que son personajes importantes de SK. El libro "El último de los Mohicanos". Me gustó mucho la adaptación animada que se hizo (con romance y muy adecuadas las personalidades de los personajes). Te la recomiendo mucho más, de ahí la inspiración para este fic.

 **SakuraXmikan17.** Gracias a ti por leer. Es difícil no pensar en una Anna valiente. Además, esa actitud es la que le gusta a Hao (manga, anime y en el fic, jeje). Fue gracioso que alguien molestara a Hao, el único que se atrevería sería Ren, los demás se sentirían intimidados.

 **Maeda Ai.** Horo es un poquito más importante que el resto de los compañeros de Hao, al menos en el fic. Hao tenía que quedarse con Anna, sino no habría fic, jeje.

.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo V._

* * *

El joven de largos cabellos castaños caminó tranquilamente, fijando sus ojos achocolatados en la rubia mujer, como estudiándola, como asechándola; caminó alrededor de ella casi con sigilo.

 **~ Así que. . .**

Hao detuvo su andar junto con sus palabras, para luego sujetar con fuerza el brazo de la Kyouyama, haló de ella, obligándola con brusquedad a mirarlo de frente.

 **~ . . . ¡ yo no soy digno de ti !.**

Había resentimiento y odio en las palabras del moreno.

Escuchar lo que Anna pensaba de él, de su gente, su tribu y su aldea. . . había sido humillante y ahora mismo esa niña tratada con guantes de seda sabría lo que es un hombre.

Hao la aprisionó entre sus brazos y, sin más, posó su boca sobre la de ella en un beso brusco, casi salvaje. La rubia se agitó entre los brazos del apache, pero este la aferró al punto de lastimarla.

Desesperada, Anna no pudo más que morder el labio inferior del pelilargo, quien se alejó de ella mientras un hilillo de sangre le escurría de la boca. Él la miró iracundo.

 **~ ¡ Maldita !.** -Susurró, poco antes de sujetarla con fuerza y guiarla a un montón de cobijas que les servirían de lecho.- **~ ¡ Ahora verás !.**

 **~ No !.**

Horrorizada, la chica solo veía como su vestido terminaba hecho jirones y dejaba de cubrir su níveo cuerpo; la estorbosa ropa interior tuvo la misma suerte. Y finalmente, bajo la seda y los exagerados encajes, el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la mujer quedó expuesto ante el jefe apache, quien la miraba embelesado. Si antes creía que ella era bonita, ahora la veía hermosa. . . y la quería para él, solo para él.

Pero primero tenía que enseñarla a respetarlo como hombre, como el jefe del territorio en el que ahora se encontraba cautiva y también, como futuro esposo y amante.

En su tribu la costumbre dictaba que para tomar a una mujer primero se debía desposarla, aunque ese pequeño detalle podía permitírsele a él, el jefe.

Hao no esperó más; el solo ver la hermosa desnudes de su compañera había despertado el deseo en él, y su cuerpo ya había reaccionado a la cercanía de aquella mujercita.

Su hombría yacía apretada bajo los pantalones, ansiosa por entrar en la chica que, contra su voluntad, lo acompañaba.

El moreno se despojó rápidamente de los pantalones, mostrando su erguida virilidad. Anna se aterró al verlo; era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y quizás por ello estaba asustada, pero "eso" que veía era demasiado grande para ella.

Además, ella era una dama de sociedad, no podía pertenecerle a un salvaje apache; ser ultrajada por alguien de su raza. . . ¡ jamás !.

Pero la desesperación y el miedo pudieron más que su férreo orgullo y terminó suplicándole al moreno que se detuviera.

 **~ Por favor, yo. . . ¡ yo aun soy doncella !, yo. . .**

 **~ Si, claro.**

Una sonrisa burlesca cruzó el rostro del moreno. ¿Creía ella que podía engañarlo?. Las mujeres blancas eran promiscuas, traicioneras e interesadas. ¿Doncella?, Ja!. Debía agradecer que un hombre de honor y palabra como él se hubiese interesado en ella.

Hao se posó encima de la rubia, aplastándola ligeramente con su musculoso cuerpo, mientras él se estremecía de placer y ansiedad al sentir la cálida y suave piel de la mujer, quien lloraba y rogaba desesperada que la soltara, que la dejara ir. El papache no la escuchó y pronto sus labios recorrieron la blanca piel de la mujer, tan blanca como la nieve, pero tan cálida como la luz del sol al amanecer.

El pelilargo intentó posar sus labios sobre los de la rubia, más esta giró el rostro, negándole su dulce boca.

 **~ Como quieras, pequeña.**

A Hao no le importaba realmente, ya tendría oportunidad de poseer esos labios, por ahora se quedaría con la curiosidad, aunque eso solo lo hacía desearlos más.

Las toscas y rasposas manos, debido a las batallas y a la vida ruda de la tribu, recorrieron las sutiles curvas de la jovencita, arrancándole gemidos, aunque no precisamente de placer. El moreno creía que ella fingía pero que en verdad lo deseaba y lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. . . ¡ qué equivocado estaba !. Anna estaba aterrada y desesperada por detener esta locura, más fue en vano.

El Asakura se posó entre sus blancas piernas, la tomó por las caderas, apuntó su duro miembro a la intimidad de su compañera y empujó fuerte y hondo, profiriendo un sonido ronco de puro placer. En cambio ella. . . Anna gritó de dolor. Sentía como algo duro y caliente la rasgaba y quemaba por dentro.

Hao lo supo en ese instante, que ella había dicho la verdad, ella era pura y esta era su primera vez. Él sabía que la había lastimado, que sufría, pero el apache, cegado por el deseo y el gozo, movía las caderas cada vez más rápido, clavándose una y otra vez en ella, disfrutando de su hermoso cuerpo, aunque para Anna esto era un infierno.

Fue todo un deleite para el pelilargo, aun a pesar de que la intimidad de la joven estaba seca. Y finalmente, después de todo el gozo que ella, sin desearlo, le había brindado, el moreno se vino dentro de ella.

Solo hasta entonces el muchacho fue consciente de la atrocidad que había cometido. La mujer yacía bajo su cuerpo, pero inmóvil, su mente y corazón no estaban allí en ese momento. Había dejado de rogar y gritar desde hacía un rato.

Hao le acarició el rostro, antes bello y divino, ahora demacrado por las lágrimas; sus lindos ojos estaban bien abiertos pero sus hermosas gemas negras lucían desteñidas.

 **~ ¡¿Anna?!.**

La llamó, incluso la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la sacudió ligeramente, pero ella no reaccionaba.

 **~ Anna, por favor, vuelve en ti, dime algo. . . insúltame por dios !. . .**

Pero ella no respondía.

Aunque quiso negárselo a sí mismo, el moreno estaba asustado. Así que, vistiéndose con rapidez, cubrió a Anna poco antes de salir pues en ese momento solo la pelirosa podría estar con la rubia, no quería que ninguna otra mujer en la aldea cuidase de la jovencita de ojos negros.

Y agitado, corrió por la aldea hacia el tipi de Horokeu y su esposa, con la conciencia atormentándole como nunca antes y un solo pensamiento ocupando su mente. . .

 _"¡ Perdóname. . . Anna !."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Lo sé, Hao fue cruel TT_TT .

Pero debía ser así, digo, no podía ser todo amor desde el principio, además, cuando hay conflictos raciales y deseo de venganza, generalmente las cosas se ponen feas ¬¬'.

La personalidad de Anna no fue acorde con el anime, pero, dada la situación creo que es comprensible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **AHeartbeat.** Espero te guste el lemon de este cap. Me es fácil imaginar a Hao de vampiro, en especial por los cabellos largos, bueno, como la moda antes era que tuviesen el cabello largo. Te entiendo, no me importa cambiar a los personajes, excepto a Hao y Anna. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap, aunque las cosas no acabaron muy bien.

 **Isa Dreyar.** Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, ojalá que este también te haya gustado, aunque aqui la personalidad de Anna no fue muy fuerte al final, bueno, ella no quería; Hao se portó rudo, gomen, pero no le gustó que ella no se sometiera. Las cosas mejoraran.

 **Maeda Ai.** Aquí el lemon, ojalá te guste. ¿Qué tal los labios en lugar de la mano de Anna?.

 **SakuraXmikan17.** Espero que este nuevo cap también te guste. Sobre los sentimientos de Hao, de hecho en el manga hubo ciertas insinuaciones por parte de él, lo cual me encantó. Cuando comencé con la idea del fic, por alguna razón Yoh nunca apareció en mi mente, y eso que en casi todos mis fics trato la rivalidad de estos hermanos por la rubia. Gracias a ti por leer.

 **Mayt Coronel.** Gracias por leer mis fics, me es grato saber que contribuí a que te gustara SK y luego a leer libros. Yo igual comencé más o menos así. Primero fics, luego mangas y ahora soy adicta a los libros, por ello me tardo más en publicar nuevos fics. El título en parte es por la canción de Megumi, luego pensé que describía a Hao en pocas palabras. Como predijiste, al principio Hao fue muy malo T_T. En este cap se acabó su amabilidad, bueno al final se arrepiente; quería plasmar a un Hao de buen corazón, así que debía arrepentirse. Yo igual estaría halagada si Hao se fijase en mi... se vale soñar jeje.

.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo VI._

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Hao lastimase a la hermosa rubia.

Aquella noche, Tamao se hizo cargo de limpiar la sangre y secar las lágrimas de la chica, así como de consolarla cuando esta volvió en sí. Pero Anna no volvió a decir una sola palabra; sus ojos no se cruzaban ni por error con los del moreno. Ella solo estaba allí, sentada en un extremo del tipi del jefe de la tribu, sin moverse, sin hablar, mirando a la nada, ataviada con las ropas propias de las mujeres apache, luciendo. . .

 _"¡ Hermosa !."_

Hao torció la boca tras este pensamiento. No tenía por qué sentir atracción por esa chica, aunque estuviese presionado por su conciencia. No es que la Kyouyama fuese más bella que las mujeres de su tribu, simplemente la de ella era una belleza distinta.

Sus largos cabellos rubios parecían rayitos del dios sol y su piel tan blanca era comparada con la nieve pura que cubría aquellas tierras durante el invierno; sus ojos podían compararse con la más hermosa noche, plagada de estrellas. . . ¡NO!. En su mirar, las estrellas se habían apagado, dejando una opaca oscuridad. ¡No había vida en esos ojos!.

El pelilargo desvió la mirada para poco después salir de allí. Era una tortura ver a la mujer que tanto deseaba, encerrada en sus pensamientos, porque él no podía controlar ese deseo casi enfermizo.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas para que ella reaccionara, ¡pero nada!.

Quizás debía darse por vencido, por ahora, la frustración lo hizo decidir ir de cacería, acompañado por un pequeño grupo. La idea era alejarse, calmar su conciencia, perder el interés que en ella tenía, pero los constantes reclamos por parte de Horo Horo, quien no paraba de restregarle en la cara que él ya le había advertido todo esto, no ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, algo que dijera el peliazul hizo reaccionar a Hao.

 **~ ¡ Déjala ir !. . . llévala con los suyos y olvídala.**

El Asakura apretó con fuerza las riendas de _Fire_ , su caballo, cuando escuchó esas palabras. Ese era el problema, no podía, no quería hacerlo.

 **~ Si la obligas otra vez, quizás ella no lo soporte y. . .**

 **~ ¡ Cállate !.**

El peliazul torció las cejas. Su jefe era un necio y, peor, caprichoso. Si él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera; cualquier mujer de su tribu estaría muy dispuesta a complacer a su líder, estar con él e incluso darle un hijo sin matrimonio de por medio. Y Hao era tan respetado, querido y temido, que los padres de las jovencitas no reclamarían ese hecho, quizás hasta sentirían orgullo de que su descendencia llevase sangre de aquel fiero guerrero.

Pero al parecer el joven líder estaba encaprichado con una mujer blanca, una muy hermosa, eso sí, pero una chica que no deseaba estar entre los brazos del jefe _Corazón de fuego._

 **~ Te lo digo como amigo, Hao, llévala con su gente y. . .**

 **~ ¡NO!, ¡ Anna es mía y no voy a renunciar a ella !.**

Horokeu suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos ante la necedad de su jefe.

 **~ Como quieras. Solo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.**

Tras dichas palabras, el peliazul se adelantó en su caballo, dejando al moreno hundido en sus pensamientos.

Renunciar a Anna. . . ¡ jamás !. Ella ya era su mujer, por fuerza, muy cierto, pero pronto lo sería por voluntad propia. Y después. . .

 **~ ¡ Mi esposa !.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

 _Fire._ El nombre del caballo (rojizo mencione antes), por supuesto hace alusión al espíritu de fuego.

 _Corazón de fuego._ Quería que fuera, algo así como el nombre apache de Hao, aunque no lo retomé en otros caps, tampoco quise borrarlo, pues me pareció que pudo ser un nombre ideal.

Horo Horo tiene un papel muy activo e importante en este fic, más que nada, porque siento que era el más tranquilo y adecuado para "regañar" al pelilargo por sus acciones. Ren es muy explosivo y Chocolove… bueno, no creo que Hao este para bromas ¬¬'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

Disculpen los caps tan pequeños, es que me emociono y quiero describir tantas cosas... que los caps salen cortos ^v^

 **Angeline-dbz.** Es difícil odiar a Hao, aun cuando comete injusticias como pasó con Anna T_T. Hao ya está planeando un futuro con la rubia, aunque no será fácil. Muchas gracias a ti por leer este fic; aunque les tengo un nuevo cap, este es muy cortito, gomen T_T. Pero poco a poquito van avanzando las cosas ^v^ .

 **AHeartbeat.** Me confundí al principio, pero cuando leí lo dle vampiro, me di cuenta que era un review tuyo. Hao debe portarse mal, es su personalidad ^v^. El tema de violación siempre es difícil, ya que se está tratando un tema que es una experiencia horrible para las personas que la sufren, así como para los seres queridos de dichas personas. Cuando escribo fics y describo estas situaciones, las imagino con los personajes de anime y a veces es inspirador porque ya estoy pensando en la forma de unirlos después. Pero pensar en esas situaciones con personas reales, es horrible. Pero bueno, en cuanto al fic, las cosas mejorarán y Hao hará algo muy importante con Anna, pero faltan varios caps para eso. La rubia está en el punto medio de la depresión y el odio, de plano ignora al pelilargo. "Besar un ángel", me encanta. He querido conseguirlo físicamente, pero no he podido, ni modo, me he conformado con el e-book. Así como a ti, el único hombre de cabello largo que me gusta... es Hao. Los hombres de carne y hueso, no, no me gustan con cabello largo. Ahora tengo ganas de leer el manga xxxHolic de Clamp. Bueno, ojalá te guste este pequeño cap ^v^ .

 **Isa Dreyar.** Lo siento, pero necesitaba un poquito de drama y enojo, es que, me encanta. Porque al leer odiamos a Hao y queremos que sufra, pero también que las cosas se arreglen. Como mencionas, Hao tiene problemas ya que Anna lo ignora, pero él quiere quedarse con ella. Ojalá este nuevo cap te guste.

 **Maeda Ai.** Considero que en este nuevo cap Anna se comporta un poco más como en realidad es. Lo está ignorando y se mantiene firme y fría por puro orgullo. Ojalá te guste.

 **Mayte Coronel.** Gracias, me da gusto que te agrede la forma en que redacto las historias. En este cap, Hao ya no es cruel, aunque sí necio y orgulloso. Como dices, Hao tolera a Tamao por ser esposa de uno de sus amigos, luego eso fue una suerte para Anna. Las cosas se arreglarán entre Hao y Anna. Me encantá la frase que utilizaste "síndrome de Estocolmo ¡haz lo tuyo!", ya que hay mucha inspiración gracias a dicho síndrome. ¿Has leído mi fic "atado a un sentimiento"?, trata una situación similar".

.

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo VII._

* * *

La veía desde lejos, cantando con los niños de la tribu, y por lo que oía, era una canción propia de su gente.

 _"¡¿Cuándo aprendió nuestra lengua?!."_

Pensaba el moreno; una nostálgica sonrisa le adornó el rostro.

Sus ojos se clavaron sobre la hermosa mujer. Su piel, sus largos cabellos como el sol, sus ojos tan oscuros como la negra noche. . . su fragilidad. Todo en Anna lo atraía, todo en ella lo hipnotizaba.

En ese instante, Hao comprendió lo mucho que la necesitaba. Y fue esa necesidad, ese deseo lo que lo llevó a la locura de poseerla por la fuerza; y al verla ahí, cantando, rodeada de niños y con una pequeña sonrisa iluminando sus facciones. . . fue cuando el pelilargo por fin sintió el peso de su conciencia como nunca.

El Asakura suspiró con amargura antes de acercarse a la linda rubia, cada paso que daba le pesaba el doble de lo normal, temeroso, sí. El guerreo implacable, experto, cruel y hasta sanguinario se estaba intimidando por una mujer, una frágil mujer. Y es que de ella dependía su vida, su futuro; un futuro vacío sin ella, o lleno de luz y gloria si tan solo Anna le diese una oportunidad.

 **~ Te ves linda rodeada de niños.**

La chica se estremeció al escuchar esa voz varonil. Los infantes corrieron asustados, aunque algunas risas se dejaron escuchar en su huida. Anna hubiese querido salir corriendo junto con ellos, pero no pudo más que quedarse allí sentada sobre una roca a las afueras de la aldea.

 **~ ¿Qué quieres?.**

 **~ ¿Quién te enseñó a hablar nuestra lengua?.**

La mujer dobló los labios, enfadada porque el pelilargo había ignorado su pregunta, pero aunque le hirviera la sangre no podía provocarlo; no quería arriesgarse.

 **~ Tamao.**

El joven líder desvió la mirada a las montañas.

En el pasado, no había ocultado su rechazo a que esa mujer se quedase en su aldea, se casara con uno de sus amigos y mejores guerreros.

Hao pensaba que su gente no debía mezclarse con los blancos, pero ahora. . . agradecía que la pelirosa estuviese allí, pues había ayudado mucho a Anna; no había mejor compañía para la rubia, que la tímida mujer de ojos rosados.

Con lentitud, Hao se acercó un poco más a la jovencita, alzó la mano suavemente, tratando de alcanzar el rostro de la chica, más esta, previendo sus intenciones, se irguió y corrió a la tienda que compartía con el moreno.

El apache torció la boca entre molesto y desilusionado. Caminó apresurado en la misma dirección que la Kyouyama. Pronto, la encontró sentada sobre el lecho, rodeada de pieles hermosas y suaves.

El castaño se acercó sigiloso, como asechando al enemigo o a la presa, pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso y su corazón latía emocionado. Nunca se había enfrentado a esta situación.

Se arrodilló a escasos centímetros de la rubia, sus manos lentamente se posaron sobre los hombros femeninos, recorriendo los contornos de la frágil figura con toda la delicadeza que jamás creyó tener.

Anna se estremeció ante el sutil toque del pelilargo, quiso alejarse y escapar, más Hao la estrechó posesivamente, pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo.

 **~ ¡ Déjame intentarlo !.** -Le susurró él al oído. La mujer tembló al sentir el cálido aliento del muchacho chocar contra su piel.- **~ ¡ Prometo hacer las cosas bien esta vez !. . .**

 **~ E-espera, Hao, yo. . .**

 **~ Déjame tenerte, porque tú. . . ¡ya me tienes por completo!.**

Anna tembló ante el significado de esas palabras.

Se giró lentamente, clavando su mirar en los oscuros ojos del moreno, buscando la verdad de sus palabras. . . y la encontró.

El pelilargo la tomó desprevenida, posando sus labios sobre los suaves y dulces de la rubia; estrechándola con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, la recostó lentamente sobre el lecho y él se posó sobre ella.

El corazón del guerrero nunca experimentó tanta dicha, como en el momento en que Anna se rindió ante sus besos y caricias y terminó por corresponderle.

Afuera, el clima comenzó a enfriarse por la próxima caída de la noche, pero dentro del tipi del jefe apache. . . las llamas de la pasión habían sido encendidas y nada ni nadie podría apagarlas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Una vez más, dejé lo más emocionante para el sig cap.

Es cierto que apenas en el capítulo anterior Anna odiaba a Hao mientras que ahora le está dando una oportunidad, pero comprendan. . . no puedo separarlos por mucho tiempo T_T.

Por eso mismo. . . el próximo cap es LEMON.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

Disculpen los caps tan pequeños, es que me emociono y quiero describir tantas cosas... que los caps salen cortos ^v^

 **AHeartbeat.** Me disculpo por el tamaño de los caps, pero es debido a mi impaciencia para que la relación HxA avance. De hecho, Anna ha ignorado totalmente al pelilargo, pero igual él es muy isnistente ^^. Gracias por seguir esta historia; las cosas mejoran entre ellos. Después del final del manga original de SK, perdí el hilo y ya no supe más, pero me hubiese gustado que el autor profundizara más en las vidas pasadas de Hao, incluso, llegué a imaginar que Anna era la reencarnación de la madre de Hao. ¿Loco?. Hubiera estado bien, nop?.

 **Isa Dreyar.** Hao fue cruel, pero ahora fue más delicado. Como dices, los conflictos eran necesarios; pienso que la fortaleza de Anna es que, después de auqella noche, no ha vuelto a derramar lágrimas y trata a Hao con la punta del pie. Creo que el nombre del caballo era el más adecuado (tomando en cuenta la trama original de SK ^^).

 **Maeda Ai.** Para los nombres apache de Hao y su caballo, no me resultó difícil. Pues Anna no ha despreciado a Hao más que con su indiferencia... hasta ahora ^^ .

 **Angeline-dbz.** Creo que Horo Horo es el más adecuado para tratar de razonar con Hao. Ren tiene pesimo carácter y Chocolove no es nada serio. Anna no escapó, de hecho, se relacionó con la gente de la aldea. No sé, imaginé esa situación y creo que era una forma de hacer que Hao se interesara más en ella. Algunas de las cosas que imaginas si pasarán. Muchas gracias a ti por leer este fic.

 **SakuraXmikan17.** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ojalá este también sea de tu agrado. Como dices, Anna no tiene sentimientos por el moreno, ya que apenas lo conoce, de la peor forma por cierto ¬¬', y aparte no la ha tratado nada bien, pero el romance surgirá ^^. Hao, en cambio, se interesó en ella apenas la vio, como en el anime y manga. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar ^v^ .

.

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo VIII._

* * *

La brisa de la tarde se había tornado helada, quizás por ello el roce entre sus pieles se sentía tan bien.

Anna se estremecía deliciosamente cada vez que el moreno deslizaba sus toscas manos sobre su piel desnuda, con lo que la rubia no podía evitar que se le escaparan unos gemiditos de placer. . . y eso la asustaba, pues no hace mucho había jurado que ese hombre jamás volvería a tocarla.

Y hela aquí, atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos. . . anhelando sus caricias, sus besos y su cuerpo de fuego que encendía el propio.

 **~ ¡Hao!.**

Anna dio un pequeño respingo, para luego arquearse y dejarse llevar por su compañero, cuyas manos se habían apoderado de cada uno de sus pequeños y redondos senos, tocándolos como si fueran el más valioso regalo de los grandes espíritus. . .

 _"¡Quizás así es en realidad!."_

Pensaba el pelilargo, embriagado totalmente con la belleza femenina.

La rubia era. . . la más maravillosa creación de la naturaleza. Hao había aceptado que la belleza de la mujer, distinta a la de cualquier apache o nativa, lo encendía y lo enloquecía como nunca antes lo estuvo por una mujer.

Ella era como su diosa personal, su diosa del sol, de la luz, pues todo parecía brillar a su alrededor. O su diosa de fuego. . . por encender su pasión, su poder, su elemento.

Y todas esas emociones hicieron al moreno estremecerse más. Sus manos viajaron de los pequeños pechos hasta la intimidad de la joven, haciéndola suspirar al sentir los traviesos dedos hundirse en ella con delicadeza.

Sobre sus senos, las manos ansiosas fueron reemplazadas por los labios y la lengua del Asakura. Y Anna se sentía como en una burbuja en la que todo era placer. . . todo era Hao. . . y le gustaba.

Su timidez, el odio y el rencor por ese hombre pasaron a segundo término y ahora solo se dejaba llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que le provocaba.

Pronto, la misma rubia se encontró correspondiendo las caricias y los besos de su amante, siendo participe activa de aquella entrega que prometía ser maravillosa.

Eran tantas las sensaciones agradables que Anna apenas fue consciente del momento en que el pelilargo frotaba su espina contra su intimidad, como pidiendo permiso y provocando con el delicioso roce.

 **~ ¡Ahh, Ha, Hao!. . .**

Anna se aferró a su compañero con todas su fuerzas, sorprendida y confundida, pues un leve pinchazo la hizo doblar las cejas con pesar, el que ésta ya no fuera su primera vez no quería decir que no le doliera. Aún estaba sensible por la primera vez, pero Hao supo llevarla al placer y hacerla olvidarse del dolor. Pronto, la mujer se hallaba tallando su pelvis contra la del jefe apache, entregándose totalmente a él, correspondiéndole todo. . . los besos, las caricias y por supuesto el frenético ir y venir de las caderas.

Hao pensó. . . que si ella era tan apasionada, entonces jamás la dejaría ir de su lado, porque se había dado cuenta de que la amaba y la quería con él y para él. . . solo para él. Porque el jefe de la tribu más poderosa y temida merecía la mejor mujer de todas, y esa no era otra más que Anna Kyouyama; una mujer blanca cuyo destino era estar al lado del guerrero a quien ya no podría negarle nada, mucho menos su amor, ni su cuerpo. . . ¡nada!.

Por eso, presa del delirante gozo que la recorría, Anna se arqueó gritando el nombre del guerrero al sentir como las palpitaciones de su intimidad se tornaban fuertes, aprisionando el miembro viril del pelilargo, quien profirió un ronco gemido y se arqueó también, llenando de su esencia a su bella amante.

Hao se dejó caer sobre la joven mujer, descansando la cabeza sobre los suaves y redondos pechos de Anna, quien con divina tranquilidad, acariciaba el largo pelo castaño del guerreo, descubriendo la suavidad de sus cabellos.

El apache cerró los ojos, sonrió y se abrazó a su compañera por la cintura, acomodándose un poco más en su pecho. Esto era lo que él quería, hacerla suya, amarla todas las noches. . . por el resto de su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Algo suavecito, tanto que hasta siento que este cap fue de relleno.

Bueno, la pareja aún debe pasar por otras situaciones y para ello debía primero reconciliarse.

Por otro lado, Hao fue muy distinto con Anna a comparación de la primera vez, era comprensible, aparte de tener remordimiento, también sus sentimientos se han hecho más profundos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

Disculpen los caps tan pequeños, es que me emociono y quiero describir tantas cosas... que los caps salen cortos ^v^

 **SakuraXmikan17.** Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior; Hao quedó prendado de ella, podriamos decir que fue amor a primera vista ^^. Como dices, la forma de ser de Anna le gusta mucho a Hao. Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo.

 **Isa Dreyar.** Gomen, es que me resulta difícil dejar separada a esta pareja. Quizás fue apresurado, especialmente porque lo que él le hizo no fue cualquier cosa, pero ambos superarán esa etapa. Por ahora, Anna no siente nada por él, bueno, primero odio por lo que le hizo, luego, atracción... porque Hao es guapo y sexy ^¬^ . No tengo respuestas para las demás preguntas, jeje, pero me alegra que te emocione este fic, a pesar de lo pequeñitos que están los caps T_T .

 **Angeline-dbz.** Lemon a la orden. Espero te guste. ¿Quién podria resistirse al shaman de fuego?. Yo no ^/^ . Hao ya reconoció ante si sus sentimientos, ahora falta que Anna comience a quererlo. Te agradezco a ti por leer este fic.

 **Mayte Coronel.** Me alegra que te gusten mis fics. Las cosas han avanzado rápido, es que me es difícil separar a este par. Tienes razón, las personalidades de Hao y Anna no han estado muy acorde con las del anime. En lo referente a Hao, solo puedo decir que se debe a que quiere arreglar las cosas y está realmente arrepentido. En cuanto a Anna, bueno, es que Hao es irresistible. Las cosas avanzaran más, como predices. Me es complicado hacer los caps más largos, como dices, el trabajo y otras cosas; para escribir estos pedacitos me tardé semanas T_T .

 **Evestarhao.** Muchas gracias. Me gusta el YxA, pero no tanto como Hao y Anna, quizá porque Hao no es tan despreocupado como Yoh.

 **Maeda Ai**. Aquí la parte lemon, ojalá te haya gustado. Muchas perdonariamos a Hao... por ser Hao, jeje.

 **Mary Lu.** Bueno, si estoy algo apresurada, pero es más que nada porque me cuesta dejarlos separados por muchos caps. Como dices, dado que él le hizo algo horrible, Hao debió ganarse la confizanza de la rubia con más esfuerzo y tiempo. Aunque en el fic pasaron varias semanas, igual es poco tiempo. Quizás Hao ha sido algo tierno, al menos en el cap anterior, pero es que está arrepentido y quiere redimirse, además siento que él siempre ha sido más "suave" en su forma de tratar a Anna.

.

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo IX._

* * *

Y tal como Hao lo había deseado, no había soltado a la rubia mujer ninguna noche desde la primera. Y cada vez sus encuentros se tornaban más apasionados y hasta salvajes por parte del pelilargo, aunque a Anna parecía encantarle esa faceta de su amante.

Pero el Asakura decidió que algo debía cambiar entre ellos, algo muy importante. Quería que todos en su aldea supieran que la joven blanca era la mujer que él había elegido como compañera, la indicada y la única.

También quería que los pueblos blancos supieran que el jefe de los apaches tomaría a una de los suyos por esposa. ¡ Y pobre de aquel que intentase arrebatársela !, porque el moreno desplegaría toda su ira y fuerza sobre aquel que siquiera lo intentase.

Así, en un par de semanas, se había preparado todo para la boda de Hao Asakura, jefe apache, con Anna Kyouyama, la mujer blanca.

La rubia estaba ataviada con un lindo vestido apache de color blanco, el indicado para la ocasión, quizá no era el elegante vestido que ella había idealizado en su niñez, lleno de holanes e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, derrochando el dinero y el lujo que su familia poseía. Pero al mirarse en un pequeño espejo que Tamao le prestase, la Kyouyama vio entonces lo hermosa que lucía. La sencillez del atuendo apache no hacía sino realzar la belleza natural de la mujer.

Anna sonrió.

 _"Me pregunto, ¿qué dirá Hao cuando me vea?."_

Pensaba, ansiosa por unir su vida con la del guerrero de largos cabellos. Aunque esto era meramente simbólico, pues ella ya le había entregado todo a ese hombre. . . su virginidad, su cuerpo, sus besos, su amor, el alma misma. . . y no se arrepentía.

No supo en que momento ni como, pero se enamoró perdidamente de ese hombre. Hao Asakura se había vuelto la persona más importante en su vida, y lo que más ansiaba en el mundo, era estar a su lado. . . siempre.

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Con dificultad, Anna pudo entender la ceremonia apache. En resumen, ella pasaba a ser propiedad del guerrero.

En una situación diferente, bajo las reglas de la sociedad en la que ella había vivido, jamás hubiese aceptado tal locura, pero ahora. . .

 **~ ¡ Tal vez, es por amor !.**

Se decía en voz alta la joven de ojos negros; una linda sonrisa iluminándole la cara mientras aguardaba a que su ahora esposo re reuniese con ella en el tipi.

Al sentir la brisa helada de la noche colarse en la tienda, la rubia alzó el rostro, esperando encontrarse con el moreno, pero no fue así.

 **~ Ho-hola…**

Era la pelirosa quien interrumpía el silencio en aquel lugar.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Anna le indicó a su amiga que se reuniese con ella.

 **~ Últimamente sonríes mucho.**

Las palabras de Tamao emergieron con suavidad. La rubia desvió la mirada sin poder borrar de su rostro esa expresión de felicidad.

 **~ ¿No piensas regresar jamás con tu familia, con tu gente?.**

La seriedad llegó al rostro de Anna; trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, aunque era inevitable.

 **~ ¡Ahora aquí está mi gente!.**

La joven de cabellos dorados respondió con total sinceridad.

Desde hacía mucho que las costumbres blancas le resultaban tan ajenas y distantes. Sentía que ya no pertenecía a ese mundo. Su vida estaba aquí, con los apaches. . . con Hao.

 **~ ¿Y tu familia?.**

Tamao insistió, lo cual le pareció extraño a la joven rubia, sin embrago, el recuerdo de su padre la hizo sentir culpable. Y su expresión pasó de la seriedad a la tristeza.

 **~ Extraño a papá, pero. . . tal vez sea mejor así.**

 **~ ¿Por qué?.**

Anna desvió la mirada; un brillo de nostalgia cubrió sus negros ojos.

 **~ Porque. . . la conciencia me carcome cada vez que me pregunto si él estará bien, si me extrañará, cuando yo, aquí. . . soy tan feliz y no pienso regresar.**

La pelirosa sonrió con dulzura, posando sus suaves manos sobre los de la otra chica.

 **~ No sabes la tranquilidad que me dan tus palabras.**

 **~ ¿Por qué?.**

 **~ Yo. . . quería saber que no te arrepentías de renunciar a tu vida anterior, que eras totalmente feliz de elegir esta vida.**

 **~ Si, lo soy. . . así como tú.**

Tamao se sonrojó, pero estaba contenta de que su amiga ahora fuese tan feliz con los apaches, como ella misma lo era.

Mientras, fuera de la tienda, una sombra había escuchado la conversación de las mujeres.

Un ancha sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro. . . las palabras de Anna habían tranquilizado a su conciencia y a su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Aunque es un cap prácticamente de relleno, creí que debía tratar dos cosas importantes en esta historia:

La primera, una boda entre Hao y Anna. ¿A quién lo le gusta la idea?. A mi si ^v^ .

La segunda, los pensamientos de la pareja con respecto a la situación en que se basa su amor, un secuestro, ella forzada y retenida contra su voluntad.

Si, se quieren, pero ahora tienen que lidiar con la conciencia y el arrepentimiento.

Próximo cap LEMON.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

Disculpen los caps tan pequeños, es que me emociono y quiero describir tantas cosas... que los caps salen cortos ^v^

 **Evestarhao.** Muchas gracias por leer mis fics. Para el fic "una princesa entre tinieblas" estaba muy inspirada. Aun tengo un par de ideas HaoXanna. Ojalá te haya gustado este nuevo cap.

 **Isa Dreyar.** Muchas gracias por seguir el fic. En este fic no pensé mucho en las edades de ellos, pero tendrían más o menos la misma, no sé, unos 20 o 25 años. Ultimammente mis fics se han vuelto más cortos, pero por aquí sigo ^v^. Ahora Anna ya tiene sentimientos por Hao, del cual por cierto estoy totalmente a sus pies, no sé cómo es que Anna se resisitió.

 **AHeartbeat.** Me disculpo por lo pequeño de los caps y que la historia esté avanzando demasiado rápido, después de este cap creo que reafirmarás esa sensación, especialmente porque Anna ya cedió totalmente, gomen ^v^' . Me apena decir que no sé quien es Kurobina. Después del anime y los 32 tomos del manga, ya no seguí la historia T_T. Agradesco tu apoyo, en verdad que intento hacer más largos los caps pero llega un momento en que la inspiración se desvanece T_T. Saludos.

 **Andy.** Muchas gracias por leer este y otros de mis fics, aquí una nueva continuación que espero te guste.

 **Maeda Ai.** Habrá lemon, espero que te guste. Ahora nmismo Hao está desplegando amor, la pasión vendrá después.

.

* * *

.


	10. Chapter 10

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo X._

* * *

Las noches en la aldea apache podían ser muy frías fuera de esta, pero dentro, más precisamente en el interior del tipi del jefe, un intenso calor abrasaba el lugar.

Era como estar en el cráter de un volcán. . . fundiéndose con el magma.

 **~ Ahhh!, Haoo !. . .**

Anna prácticamente gritó el nombre del moreno mientras se arqueaba ante las caricias apasionadas de su esposo, cuyas manos la recorrían entera por cada rincón de su exquisita figura.

Hao era adicto a su mujer. La consideraba y sabía única; la más hermosa. No es que las demás mujeres de su aldea no fuesen lindas, pero Anna. . .

 _"¡Es una diosa!."_

Prensaba el pelilargo, mientras sus labios se perdían en el valle de los senos de la rubia, quien enredó sus suaves y blancas manos en los largos cabellos castaños del guerrero.

 **~ Te quiero, oh dios!. . . ¡ te quiero !.**

La Kyouyama estaba totalmente entregada a aquel hombre. Ya no podría negarle nada, ni sus besos, ni su cuerpo, ni su amor, mucho menos ahora que. . .

 **~ ¡ Anna !. . .**

Ella giró a verlo; su respiración agitada y su larga cabellera cayendo sobre su espalda, cubriéndolos a ambos cual cortina de ceda.

 **~ ¡ Te quiero !.**

La rubia sonrió con ternura al escucharlo.

No sabía que la hacía más feliz, si las palabras que el moreno le dedicaba o el intenso brillo en sus ojos castaños cada vez que le hablaba de amor.

La sonrisa de la joven se tornó traviesa; deslizando una de sus piernas, acarició una de las del pelilargo, haciéndolo estremecer.

 **~ Por favor, ¡ ya no puedo esperar más !.**

Le decía ella, con las mejillas coloreadas en carmín pero los ojos brillándole de determinación y lujuria.

Hao solo se limitó a sonreír victorioso al tiempo en que se posaba entre las piernas de su compañera y presionaba suavemente su hombría contra la flor femenina, abriéndose paso lenta pero firmemente, deleitándose con la calidez con la que Anna lo recibía y lo rodeaba.

Era el cielo en la tierra el estar así con ella, especialmente ahora que la dama le correspondía.

Los jóvenes iniciaron una danza de amor y lujuria. Era un baile tan apasionado que la rubia no podía controlar los gemidos de gozo que escapaban de su boca, y a su vez, el estimulante sonido del placer de su amada, no ayudaba mucho a que el apache se controlara, quien parecía enloquecer de gozo y tomaba fuerza y rapidez en la entrega.

 _"Es como si ella me controlase."_

Pensaba el moreno, casi seguro de la idea, pues cada vez que la Kyouyama gemía y jadeaba con más pasión, él se clavaba en ella con más vigor, con más desesperación. Y él adoraba eso, de hecho, podría jurar que la misma Anna lo adoraba también.

Haciendo a un lado aquella caótica primera vez, todas sus entregas eran maravillosas y lo llenaban de paz. Hao sabía que no podría vivir sin Anna y su lindo cuerpo junto al suyo, brindándole calor en las frías noches; la suavidad de su piel al envolverlo entre sus frágiles brazos, sus besos a veces dulces y otras más apasionados que parecían querer devorarlo o arrancarle el alma.

Pero también estaba el largo y sedoso cabello rubio, cual rayitos de sol que iluminaban e infundían vida en la aldea cada vez que ella abandonaba el tipi.

Su gente la consideraba una diosa; no podrían verla de otra manera. Ese cabello que brillaba bajo el sol, como los destellos del mismo, y la blanca piel como la nieve, tan limpia y pura, pero para nada fría. Y eso Hao lo sabía muy bien.

Sin embargo, lo que al Asakura más le gustaba de su esposa, eran sus hermosos ojos, mucho más bellos que la noche más despejada y llena de estrellas. Así eran los ojos de Anna, una noche en la que siempre brillaban los grandes espíritus.

El moreno pudo haber enumerado muchas más cualidades de su compañera, pero la cálida y estrecha intimidad femenina lo estaba torturando sin piedad. Lo exprimía de tal forma que el Asakura sintió que su espina se endureció aún más. Era tan cómodo y delicioso enterrarse en ella una y otra vez y escuchar los quejidos de placer que la Kyouyama profería.

Y aunque él era el guerrero más fuerte de su gente, incluso de todas las tribus de aquella tierra, el jefe apache no pudo vencer la pasión y el gozo de esta entrega.

En un arrebato de excitación, Hao movió de atrás a adelante las caderas, tan rápida y fuertemente, que pronto le regaló un orgasmo a su compañera blanca, desencadenando el propio.

Hao rugió de placer mientras Anna aun gritaba su nombre. El moreno fue vencido por las fuertes contracciones de la intimidad femenina, doblegándolo y obligándolo a verter su semilla en la Kyouyama, quien aún disfrutaba del miembro viril de su amado, enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ambos respiraban agitados, en silencio, tratando de sobreponerse a tan maravilloso e intenso éxtasis.

El guerreo tardó un rato en salir del cuerpo de su compañera. Y aunque a Anna le encantó sentir la esencia del moreno escurrir entre sus piernas, se sintió incompleta cuando él ya no estuvo en su interior.

Más Hao la rodeó y la estrechó suavemente junto a él.

Mirándose al borde del cansancio total, Hao agradecía a los grandes espíritus el haber puesto a esta mujercita en su camino y que ahora fuese suya. Se preguntaba si acaso podría ser más feliz de lo que ya era.

 **~ Hao.**

 **~ ¿Si?.**

 **~ ¡ Vamos a tener un bebé !.**

Una gran sonrisa cruzó el apuesto rostro del apache al recibir respuesta a sus pensamientos.

 **~ ¡ Gracias !.**

Sin duda, los grandes espíritus eran muy bondadosos con él, pero ese agradecimiento, no era para las deidades, sino para la mujercita entre sus brazos, quien ya había sido vencida por el sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

¿Alguien esperaba que hubiese un bebé de estos dos en el fic?.

Por cierto, que en este cap hablé más sobre "los grandes espíritus", que son parte fundamental de Shaman King, por las creencias apaches, más que nada.

La historia ya está en la recta final TT_TT.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

Disculpen los caps tan pequeños, es que me emociono y quiero describir tantas cosas... que los caps salen cortos ^v^

 **AHeartbeat.** Hablando del vestido, hay una frase "menos es más", creo que cuando algo está demasiado adornado, pierde forma, por eso muchas veces nos inclinamos por lo sencillo. La idea de una fiesta grandiosa me encanta, pero hay un gran problema... el dinero T_T. La única solución sería encontrarme un novio super rico, lo cual es algo 99.9 imposible T_T . Bueno, ahora Anna está esperando bebé, lo cual confirma que esta historia va super acelerada ^0^ . Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Isa Dreyar.** Bueno, sip, amo a Hao ^/^ . Ahora que releí el fic, creo que si fue un tanto inesperado lo de la boda, pero me gustó la idea. Ese favor si te lo puedo cumplir, Fausto saldrá en el siguiente cap. Sip, es el título, me alegra que uno de mis fics te animaran a seguir el haoXanna.

 **Mary.** Es cierto, me salto muchos detalles quizá esenciales, pero me gusta unirlos casi de inmediato, a lo mejor en este fic exageré. En los últimos años dejé de publicar historias de SK porque otros animes me atraparon. Aunque en el último año no me he emocionado por otros animes T_T .

 **Maeda Ai.** Aquí el lemon, ojalá te guste.

 **SakuraXmikan17.** Me alegra que te gustasen los caps anteriores. Como dices, cuando le permitió tocarla ya había iniciado el camino de los sentimientos. Me gustan las bodas, creo que nunca falta una en los fics. Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo ^v^ .

 **Andy.** Gracias ^/^ . Aquí un poquito de lemon, espero te guste.

.

* * *

.


	11. Chapter 11

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo XI._

* * *

La gente del pueblo corrió asustada cuando vieron al grupo de apaches entrar al pueblo; pensaban que venían a saquear y matarlos, pero la verdad es que el grupo estaba muy tranquilo, aunque alerta.

Al frente iba Horo Horo. Por su piel y origen, era mejor que él tomase un papel como mediador pacifico a llegar con el jefe apache comandando el grupo, eso seguro.

De cualquier modo, el pelilargo venía flanqueando un carruaje que, por cierto, todo el grupo venía protegiendo.

Conforme los nativos avanzaban, la gente murmuraba y los miraba entre curiosa y temerosa. Lo más extraño era el paso tranquilo que tenían los forasteros, cuando se les conocía por cabalgar como el viento. Otra cosa extraña fue que los nativos se dirigían al nuevo banco del pueblo y no a la comisaria como muchos supusieron.

Al detenerse justo frente al inmueble, el propietario de este, un hombre blanco y de rubia cabellera, salía a enfrentarlos. Con rifle en mano, preguntó a los apaches cuál era el motivo de su presencia.

Los ojos de Fausto se destiñeron al percatarse del carruaje detenido justo al centro de la formación de los apaches.

 **~ ¡ No puede ser !.**

Susurró el rubio.

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver como se abría la puerta del carruaje y de este salía una hermosa mujer de piel tan blanca como la nieve y cabellos tan rubios como los de él. . . ella lucía el mismo vestido de aquella vez.

 **~ ¡ Anna !.**

El banquero quiso correr donde su hija, pero se quedó inmóvil, en parte por la emoción, pero más que nada porque las sorpresas no habían terminado para él, quien al fijarse mejor en la chica, pudo ver que ella cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas. . . un bebé.

Anna se acercó donde su padre, regalándole una encantadora sonrisa que desbordaba alegría.

 **~ ¡ Hola, papá !.**

Fue lo único que la Kyouyama pudo decir.

 **~ ¡ A-Anna, tu !. . .**

 **~ Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.**

Le dijo la joven de negros ojos, girándose donde el jefe apache, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que este correspondió.

Sin embargo, dicha expresión no era sino una invitación a unirse a esa larga conversación. . . porque todo lo que la rubia tenía que hablar con su padre, implicaba a Hao Asakura.

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El rubio guardó silencio después de oír el relato de su hija.

¡Estaba furioso!. Anna era una dama muy importante, con un futuro de estatus social y riquezas. Pero hora su vida había quedado arruinada al haber sido forzada a ser la mujer de un salvaje nativo, además de ya haber engendrado un hijo de este.

Fausto miró a su nieto, una pequeña sonrisa le cruzó el rostro. Si bien el bebé era idéntico a su padre, había heredado la blanca piel y los cabellos dorados de su familia. No podría sentir odio por ese pequeño, ¡jamás!

El rubio levantó la mirada, clavándola sobe Anna y ese. . . apache, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de burla y fastidio.

 **~ Anna, ahora que has vuelto, podemos empezar de nuevo, tú y Hana. . .**

 **~ Lo siento, padre, ¡ pero este ya no es nuestro hogar y tú lo sabes !.**

La joven le dedicó una triste mirada al rubio, deseando que él pudiese comprender. Ella ya no podía vivir lejos de Hao, ni él lo permitiría, nadie lo separaría de su mujer y su hijo.

 **~ Ahora debemos irnos, pero… te visitaremos a menudo, lo prometo.**

La pareja, con Hana en brazos, se dirigía a la salía cuando se escuchó la voz de Fausto.

 **~ ¡ Espera… Hao !.**

El moreno se giró donde el hombre blanco, sorprendido de que se dirigiese a él y además por su nombre.

El rubio lo pensó mucho, pero al final decidió que Anna, y ahora Hana, eran lo más importante y que cualquier esfuerzo o sacrificio bien valía la pena.

 **~ ¡ Cuídalos !.**

Pidió con voz firme.

Aquello más bien parecía una orden, sin embargo, fausto extendió su mano derecha hacia Hao en señal de tregua. El castaño estrechó la mano del que después de todo era su suegro. Este acto hizo que la sonrisa del jefe apache se tornase suave y sincera.

Sin decir más, la pareja abandonó el lugar y poco después el pueblo, junto con los guerreros que los acompañaban.

Fausto pensó que haría todo lo posible para que su hija y su nieto ahora tuviesen una vida tranquila y feliz, sin tener que preocuparse por rencillas entre los blancos y los apaches.

Él pondría todo su poder y esfuerzo en hacer de esta unión entre su hija y el jefe apache, una alianza entre ambas razas; podrían beneficiarse las dos partes. Pero el mayor beneficio sería que Anna y Hana no tuviesen que vivir envueltos en una guerra por el territorio.

 _"En parte será, para compensar a mi pequeña, por no protegerla como debía."_

Pensaba el rubio, consciente de que si ahora Anna vivía con los apaches, en parte era por sus malas decisiones como padre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Era necesaria una reunión con Fausto, sería muy triste que él simplemente quedase en el olvido.

Sé que el rubio se quedó muy tranquilo al permitir que su hija y su nieto regresaran con los apaches e incluso se los encargó a Hao, pero . . . ¿qué más podía hacer él?, ella ya tenía otra vida.

Siguiente cap es el desenlace T_T.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

Disculpen los caps tan pequeños, es que me emociono y quiero describir tantas cosas... que los caps salen cortos ^v^

 **Isa Dreyar.** Gracias, que bueno que te gustase el cap anterior. Ya casi al final ha llegado Hana para reconciliar las cosas. Yo adoro a Hao, y bueno, creo que él sufrió mucho en el anime. Yoh se quedó con todo... la familia, Anna, amigos. Al final, Hao solo tenía su gran poder, pero nada más T_T, por eso es que trato de no hacerlo sufrir y tengo este favoritismo ^^ .

 **AHeartbeat.** Pues ya no hubo acción, enfrentamientos, etc., pero si apareció Fautso y hasta conoció a su nieto. Tratré de retomar el manga, aunque me resultará algo extraño, ya que leí los 32 tomos en físico, ahora tendría que hacerlo online T_T, no sé, me da nostalgia. Tengo un par de ideas para fics haoXanna, aunque tardaré un tiempo en escribirlas y publicarlas. Muchas gracias por apoyar mis fics ^v^ .

 **Andy.** Aquí el bebé; bueno, esta vez no fueron gemelos, pero Hana es tan lindo ^0^ .

 **Maeda Ai.** Me alegra que te gustara el lemon; siento que fuese cortito, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que estaba muy inspiarda ^v^ .

* * *

.


	12. Chapter 12

**. Brave Heart .**

De: **PRISS**

 _17-MAY-10_

 _05-ABR-11_

 _Capítulo XII._

* * *

Desde que regresaron del pueblo de los blancos, Anna sonreía más.

Y de hecho, la noche en que llegaron, agradeció a su esposo con una apasionada entrega en el lecho que compartían. Si esa era la forma en que ella iba a gratificarlo por complacerla, entonces Hao pensó que podría complacerla más seguido.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ahora la rubia estaba en la tienda que compartía con Hao, sentada en una mecedora que él mismo hizo, dándole pecho a Hana mientras lo arrullaba.

El jefe apache la contemplaba desde la entrada, enternecido con la imagen de su familia. En batalla, él podría ser un sanguinario y temible rival, pero cuando llegaba a casa, cuando se trataba de Anna y su hijo. . . no había más que amor en su corazón.

 **~ Hola.**

Le saludó la rubia desde el interior del tipi, sonriéndole con dulzura.

El moreno salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó donde su mujer y su hijo.

 **~ Anna, dime una cosa.**

 **~ ¿Si?.**

 **~ ¿Eres feliz?.**

La rubia dobló las cejas por la confusión. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?.

 **~ Claro.**

 **~ ¡ No me mientas !.**

Gritó el moreno, furioso ante lo que él creía una mentira.

Anna se sorprendió, pero agradeció que Hana no llorase con el ataque de furia del pelilargo.

La rubia dejó al bebé sobre el lecho para después enfrentar a su esposo.

 **~ ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz?.**

Hao sonrió irónico. ¿Por dónde empezar?. El dinero, las joyas, los lujos y las comodidades de la gente blanca, las fiestas, la posición. Ella no tenía nada de eso aquí con él.

Anna sonrió al comprender la actitud del pelilargo.

 **~ ¿Y para que quiero yo todas esas cosas, si los tengo a ti y a Hana?.**

 **~ Anna, por favor.**

 **~ No, Hao, déjame continuar.**

La rubia lo enfrentó con expresión decidida.

Es cierto que ella era una mujer frívola a la que solo le preocupaba su alta posición social.

 **~ Pero en todo ese tiempo, nunca fui feliz.**

 **~ ¿Y lo eres aquí, en medio del desierto?.**

 **~ ¡ Sí !. . . porque estoy contigo. ¡ Te amo, Hao !. A ti, a nuestro hijo y amo a tu gente. . . a nuestra gente.**

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del guerrero, quien cerró los ojos, disfrutando al saber que las dudas que tenía no eran más que tonterías suyas. Y pensaba en que, quizás, él era el guerrero favorito de los grandes espíritus, pues habían puesto en su camino a la mujer más hermosa y sincera de la tierra, con quien había procreado un hijo fuerte y sano.

 **~ Es cierto.**

 **~ ¿Qué cosa?.**

El pelilargo se sentó en la mecedora y ahora la rubia se había acomodado encima suyo, mimándolo un poco.

 **~ Hana será el más grande guerrero de esta tribu.**

 **~ ¿Más aún que su padre?**

 **~ Por supuesto, él debe y puede superarme.**

Anna no dudaba ese hecho, pero hablando de hijos. . .

 **~ Hao. . . ¡ seremos padres. . . otra vez !.**

La expresión del jefe apache se iluminó de orgullo y felicidad. Llenó de besos el rostro de su esposa.

¿Podría acaso ser más feliz?. Entre más lo pensaba, entre más pasaba el tiempo, más se convencía de que él y Anna habían sido bendecidos por los grandes espíritus.

Y las pruebas contundentes eran, primero, sus dos hijos, y también. . .

 _"Que la mujer que amo está. . . conmigo."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Fin .**

* * *

Quería un final feliz para esta historia, aunque aquellos años no fueron muy felices que digamos para las tribus americanas ¬¬'.

Me hubiese gustado escribir algo sobre Hana ya como jefe de su tribu.

Hubo muchas cosas que quería tratar en este fic y que ya no pude, creo que el final estuvo un tanto precipitado.

Echémosle la culpa a la perdida de interés T_T.

Mi último fic de Shaman King, a menos de que me decida de una vez por todas a escribir una idea que tengo desde hace años para este anime ¬¬'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Isa Dreyar.** Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Tenía ganas de incluir un poco a Fauto en la historia. En cuanto a Hao, pues lo hicieron a un lado en la historia; creo que él habría sido diferente si no hubiesen tratado de asesinarlo al nacer. Me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad a mis futuros fics, tanto de SK como de otros animes. Bye.

 **Andy.** Gracias, ojalá te animes a leer mis futuros fics.

 **Furelise.** I´m so sorry but my English isn´t as good as I wanted. I would like to write something in this language, I hope I can do it in the future.

 **AHeartbeat.** Trataré de retomar el manga, por ahora estoy leyendo los mangas xxxHOLIC y Kamisama Kiss. Me centré tanto en un romance con Anna y Hao, que no incluí peleas, hubiese sido bueno. También me gusta YxA, pero amo HxA. Muchas gracias por leer mis fics, pronto habrá más, aunque por ahora lo que he escrito es de Bleach. Me gustará leer tu fic de Hao como vampiro, me atrae mucho la idea. Muchas gracias.

 **EvestarHao.** Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a dichas historias.

 **Mary.** Me alegra que te gusten mis fics, por este ya no podré hacer mucho porque aquí está ya el cap final. Pero seré más cuidadosa con futuros fics.

 **Lemon Pie Lover.** Que bueno que te guste el fic, espero te animes a leer otras historias que publiqué en esta sección, aunque hace ya varios años.

 **Maeda Ai.** Creo que era necesario que Fausto volviese a ver a su hija. Ojalá te guste el cap final.

.

* * *

.


End file.
